Barzul !
by Matrix97121
Summary: "Il commençait à faire sombre, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et la forêt semblait étrangement vide, hormis les deux silhouettes qui étaient figées, l'une en face de l'autre, séparées seulement par quelques pas, quelques centimètres pleins de tensions, de colère et de désespoir, aussi." OS Eragon/Arya, post "Brisingr" et ne tient pas compte de "L'Héritage".


_**Hey ! Salut à tous, donc voilà un nouvel OS Eragon/Arya qui se passe après le tome 3, sans tenir compte du tome 4. Je me disais que si Paolini avait décidé de leur donner une fin différente, c'est un des trucs qui aurait pu se passer durant l'Héritage, et puis, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire... J'espère avoir été tout de même fidèle aux persos, et que vous apprécierez ! **_

_**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient évidemment, tout est à Christopher Paolini, excepté les idées présentes dans cet OS.**_

* * *

**Barzul !**

* * *

Il commençait à faire sombre, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et la forêt semblait étrangement vide, hormis les deux silhouettes qui étaient figées, l'une en face de l'autre, séparées seulement par quelques pas, quelques centimètres pleins de tensions, de colère et de désespoir, aussi.

* * *

- Barzul, Arya ! Tu m'aimes, je le sais, alors pourquoi refuses-tu encore que nous soyons ensemble ?! Je te fais honte peut-être ?! Cracha-t-il avec colère.

Eragon se tenait droit, la tristesse dans ses yeux présente auparavant avait été remplacée par une lueur froide, rageuse et, de sa taille supérieure, il la toisait avec fureur. Juste devant lui se tenait Arya, son visage ne portait pas son masque habituel, on y voyait légèrement sa tristesse, même si elle tentait de dissimuler un maximum ses émotions. Elle le fixa puis répondit elle-aussi sur un ton tendu mais cependant dénué d'agressivité :

- Bien sûr que non, seulement ce n'est pas possible, et tu le sais très bien.

- Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que je sais justement ? Vas-y, dis-moi, j'attends !

- Je suis la fille de la reine des elfes, ça ne pourra juste jamais marcher, fit-elle platement.

- Et depuis quand prêtes-tu attention à ton rang ?! Depuis quand le fait d'être Dröttningu entre-t-il dans tes choix, dans ta vie ?!

- Je n'y prête pas attention ! s'écria-t-elle, la colère montant à la surface, colère qui se mêlait à une sorte d'amertume. Seulement on ne peut pas changer ce que l'on est, c'est tout. De toute manière, ma mère n'accepterait jamais ça ! Et que penseraient les autres, hein ?

Eragon l'observa, moqueur, avant de s'emporter à nouveau :

- Parce que tu as peut-être déjà laissé ta mère diriger ta vie, n'est-ce pas ? Ne va pas me faire croire ça ! _Pas à moi ! À qui tu veux mais pas à moi !_ _Tu_ as accepté que ta mère t'exile pour pouvoir être ambassadrice et accomplir ce que _tu_ estimais juste ! _Tu_ as accepté d'être reniée pour suivre ton devoir, le devoir que _tu_ t'étais fixé ! s'écria-t-il en marquant chaque "tu" d'un doigt rageur pointé droit sur elle. Et les autres, si tu savais comme je m'en fiche ! D'ailleurs, toi aussi, tu t'en fiche, des autres. Ce qu'ils pensaient ne t'a jamais importé, sinon tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui !

Arya ne se démonta pas pour autant et continua avec colère à énoncer ses raisons telles des arguments implacables. En cet instant elle détestait le fait d'être plus petite que lui, ce qui l'obligeait à lever le regard pour lui parler en face alors qu'elle aurait voulu être la plus imposante, le surplomber.

- Nous ne sommes même pas de la même race ! Et je suis bien trop vieille pour toi ! Cent ans d'écart ça ne s'efface pas en claquant des doigts !

- Je suis un Dragonnier et je suis immortel ! Qu'importe la race puisque je ne suis ni homme, ni elfe, mais un mélange des deux, avec du dragon en plus vu que Saphira fait partie intégrante de mon être ! Et puis, toi-même, tu ne sais plus vraiment si tu es une elfe à part entière. Qu'importe l'âge puisque je vivrais de toute manière aussi longtemps que toi !

- Le voilà le problème tu _vivras_, tu n'as pas encore vécu. Par rapport à moi tu es un enfant !

Le visage du Dragonnier sembla virer à une teinte plus soutenue, il n'avait jamais été aussi furieux, ses yeux, eux, semblaient plus durs, ils transperçaient comme des dagues métalliques.

Et pourtant, en dépit de la situation, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, quelque part, il était beau, dans ces moments où il s'enflammait pas selon les critères de beauté classiques, non, c'était une beauté particulière, pas ordinaire, il avait cette aura de puissance, de force brute, de fureur et de détermination qui le faisait apparaître sous un autre jour, un jour qu'il dissimulait habituellement aux autres, il n'y avait que devant elle qu'il perdait complètement le contrôle...

- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! J'ai autant d'expérience, si ce n'est plus que les elfes de ton âge, tu l'as dit toi-même, ne le nie pas ! Et puis, de toute façon, quand bien même, moi, humble Dragonnier que je suis, n'aurais pas assez d'expérience pour espérer être aimé de toi, _Arya Svit-kona _(il cracha le mot sur un ton mordant et sarcastique), dis-moi depuis quand ce genre de considération entre en compte en amour ? Déjà qu'il n'importe pas, plus peut-être, pour mourir, comment pourrait-il bien le faire pour tomber amoureux ? Comme si l'on pouvait décider de ses sentiments ! Comme si notre cerveau et notre logique pouvaient dicter ce genre de choses !

- Nous sommes en guerre Eragon, les sentiments n'ont pas leur place, c'est l'évidence même ! contra Arya en ignorant délibérément ses propos provocateurs pour ne pas envenimer davantage la dispute. De toute manière, d'ici quelques années tes sentiments auront surement changés.

- Mince à la fin, je t'aime ! s'exclama-t-il rageusement en levant les bras au ciel. Ce n'est pas la guerre qui va le changer ! Ni quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Mes sentiments pour toi ne changeront pas ! (répéta-t-il en ancien langage avec une certitude absolue). Et ne me sors pas l'argument du "je te distrairais" car ce sera toujours pire de te savoir proche et pourtant inaccessible ! Et que nous soyons ensemble ou non je continuerais toujours à t'aimer, à me soucier de toi justement c'est plus _distrayant_ pour _nous deux_ d'être si proches mais pourtant si lointains !

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis sur ma décision de toute manière…

- Et bien je le donne quand même ! la coupa-t-il avec colère.

- Tu ferais mieux d'oublier tes sentiments, ce serait mieux pour nous deux Eragon…

- Parce que tu crois que j'en ai _envie_ peut-être ?! cria-t-il avec un soupçon de tristesse dans la voix en serrant les poings.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu en avais envie, j'ai juste dit que c'était la meilleure chose à faire ! cria-t-elle froidement.

- Et bien dans ce cas, je ne _peux pas_ le faire ! Contente ? (À ce stade, ses yeux habituellement couleur noisette avaient tournés en une teinte plus foncée, et malgré leur fureur, il y avait une sorte de souffrance dans son regard qui était bien présente, ses poings semblaient s'être encore plus serrés et il tressautait légèrement) J'ai déjà essayé après l'Agaetí Sänghren et ça n'a pas marché, je ne _peux pas_ oublier ce que je ressens pour toi ! D'ailleurs, le voudrais-tu vraiment ? Je sais très bien que je ne _pourrais_ _jamais_ arriver à regarder une autre femme de la même manière que je le fais pour toi, et de toute façon je ne le _voudrais_ _pas_. Mais toi, _voudrais-tu que j'en regarde une autre ?_ _Aimerais-tu me savoir avec une autre ? _

Arya détourna le regard mais il put voir un éclat douloureux le traverser brièvement.

- Les sentiments ne sont rien d'autre qu'une faiblesse, ils empêchent de faire son devoir.

Cette phrase assénée d'un ton neutre en chassant l'éclat douloureux auparavant présent de ses yeux, elle avait l'air de ne pas la dire cela seulement pour lui, elle semblait vouloir s'en convaincre elle-même aussi.

- _C'est faux !_ Cria-t-il en ancien langage avec une force et une détermination qu'il ne se connaissait pas, avant de continuer dans la même langue. Ma force, c'est ceux que j'aime ! Ma force c'est Saphira ! _Ma force c'est toi !_ C'est ça qui me donne un but, c'est ça qui me fait tenir debout, qui me fait continuer de me battre, qui me donne envie de vivre ! C'est ça qui me donne l'espoir de quelque chose, d'une vie, après _tout ça_, c'est ça qui me dit que tout n'est pas perdu, que je peux vaincre Galbatorix et ses armées, et c'est ça qui me donne envie de tout faire pour y arriver ! Mes sentiments, mon amour pour toi, me rattachent à cette vie, me donnent cet espoir et ce quelque chose qui me pousse à m'accrocher, à refuser d'abandonner, à me dépasser pour y arriver, pour vivre et surtout pour croire en un futur ! Alors ne me redis _plus jamais_ que tu es ma faiblesse ou que je suis la tienne, c'est faux ! Tu es ma force, ma raison de vivre, n'en doute _jamais_ ! Et ce n'est pas un quelconque sens du devoir qui pousse quelqu'un à vivre, à _survivre_ peut-être, mais pas à _vivre_ ! D'ailleurs, aimer n'empêche pas de respecter ses devoirs, au contraire, ça donne la motivation et la détermination nécessaire car on a un objectif concret quant à la réalisation de ces devoirs ! Et quoi qu'il arrive je suis conscient à chaque seconde de mes devoirs, des tâches que m'incombent ma fonction de Dragonnier, des espoirs des peuples libres qui reposent sur mes épaules, et être avec toi ou non n'y changera encore une fois strictement _rien_ !

Il avait vidé son cœur, il le savait. Il était un temps où il en aurait eu peur, mais ce jour-là il sentait que c'était la seule chose à faire, la seule possibilité, et il était quelque part soulagé d'enfin déverser ce qu'il ressentait réellement.

Il aurait presque pu dire que quelque chose avait changé dans son attitude, comme si elle avait été touchée par ce qu'il avait dit mais que ses murailles la retenaient encore une fois de faire un pas vers lui, de faire un pas définitif vers lui, comme si malgré la souffrance que ça lui causait et qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher, en dépit du fait qu'il était l'une des rares -voire la seule- personnes auxquelles elle ne pouvait rien cacher-, elle s'interdisait toujours de céder, peu importait combien cela lui coûtait.

- Eragon… ça ne marchera pas, c'est tout, murmura-t-elle presque en secouant la tête faiblement.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir avant même d'avoir essayé ? fit-il désespérément. Tout ça ce ne sont que des prétextes derrière lesquels tu te caches parce que tu as peur de ce qu'il pourrait y avoir entre nous et…

- Je n'ai _pas_ peur ! le coupa-t-elle vivement, ses iris semblant le mettre au défi de seulement oser dire le contraire.

- _Si !_ _Tu as peur d'un nous_. C'est lâche parce que tu te refuses à admettre que tu puisses ressentir quelque chose pour moi. Et moi qui croyais qu'on s'était en quelque sorte jurés de ne pas mettre de mensonges entre nous, d'être sincères et honnêtes ! Pour toi, ça ne doit pas avoir la même importance…

- Comment oses-tu ?! s'indigna-t-elle avec fureur en le foudroyant de son regard d'émeraude aussi tranchant et pénétrant qu'une lame. Tu remets ma parole en question Eragon ?! Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?! Et après c'est toi qui viens me parler de sincérité !

Le corps de l'elfe était tendu au possible, un rien aurait très bien pu la faire dégainer son épée et attaquer celui qui aurait eu la bêtise de la déranger, elle n'avait jamais paru aussi peu maître d'elle-même à Eragon, elle qui d'habitude portait toujours un masque impénétrable, une armure inébranlable, était sortie de ses gonds. Et, étonnement, le Dragonnier ressentait une sorte de fierté, il faisait partie des rares personnes à pouvoir réellement l'atteindre, à pouvoir lui faire perdre le contrôle, et il en était curieusement heureux. Il devait être un peu masochiste sur les bords se dit-il intérieurement. Même si le seul fait qu'elle puisse douter de la confiance qu'il avait en elle l'indignait et ravivait sa colère encore plus. C'était étonnant, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un petit coin de son cerveau puisse être heureux et tout le reste furieux comme jamais, sans compter le recoin qui était juste douloureux, presque désespéré, et servait à renforcer la colère…

- Évidemment que je te fais confiance Arya, _je te fais confiance avec ma vie !_ Avec Saphira tu es la seule personne à qui je confierai ma vie, mon âme et pour qui je mourrais ! Mais là, c'est différent, tu te mens à toi-même et par ce biais tu me mens, mais après tout, peut-être que je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne, peut-être que ce n'était que de vaines illusions ou une sorte de jeu cruel !

Elle le foudroya de ses iris émeraude, serra brièvement les poings avant de les relâcher, et lança d'un ton sans réplique :

- Je ne joue pas, _je n'ai jamais joué !_ Et je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir !

- Pourtant c'est ce qui se passe en ce moment ! Et ça c'est déjà produit avant ! Crois-tu que parce que tu ne veux pas de moi je suis plus heureux ? Eh bien non, au contraire ! Désolé de te décevoir ! jeta-t-il avec ironie.

* * *

Eragon se tut et la regarda longuement puis repris d'une voix plus posée :

- Sérieusement, Arya, _oses dire que tu ne m'aimes pas_, que tu ne ressens pas une once d'amour pour moi. _Dis-le moi sans mentir, dis-le moi en ancien langage. _Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas de moi, que tu ne m'as jamais aimé et ne le feras jamais. Que tu pourrais vivre sans moi et que tu le _voudrais_. Dis-le moi en le pensant réellement, dis-le moi sans détourner le regard ou pincer les lèvres et je m'en irais, j'arrêterai de te poursuivre. Mais juste, _ne me mens pas_. Tout ce que tu veux mais pas de mensonge, pas de demie vérité et pas de cachotterie, ce n'est plus le temps de faire semblant, ce n'est plus le temps de prétendre, demain nous serons peut-être morts alors je veux la vérité, nue, sans artifices. Alors Arya, m'aimes-tu ?

- Le problème n'est pas là.

* * *

D'un coup, elle détourna le regard, fixant obstinément un carré d'herbes un peu plus loin. Elle savait que si elle le voyait, lui et la douleur dans ses iris noisette, elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de flancher, que ses résolutions s'évaporeraient, et elle ne pouvait surtout pas se le permettre. Tout sauf ça, c'était bien trop dangereux pour elle, pour lui, pour _eux_.

- En ce moment si, pour moi en tout cas. Arya, _s'il te plait_, j'ai besoin de savoir, la supplia-t-il tant avec le regard qu'avec la voix. Il faut que je puisse être au moins sûr de ça.

Arya secoua la tête désespérément, refusant de croiser ses yeux et fermant ses paupières obstinément.

- Ça ne nous fera que plus de mal, dit-elle tout bas.

- Arya, _m'aimes-tu ?_ la supplia-t-il à nouveau en ignorant sa précédente réponse. Pour une fois, ouvre-moi ton cœur.

Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, il y eut un déclic en elle, comme une goutte faisant déborder un vase trop plein, un couteau de trop transperçant son cœur, une note désespérée dans sa voix qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter, une énième demande qui la faisait exploser, juste cette culpabilité et cette tristesse qui se transformaient en rage à cause de son insistance, à cause de l'impossibilité de leur relation.

Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui dans un mouvement trop rapide pour le regard humain, faisant voler ses cheveux avec force dans le même geste. Ses yeux émeraude semblaient lancer des éclairs. Elle était belle, d'une beauté altière et meurtrière. Une beauté farouche, fière et guerrière.

- Oui, je t'aime, voilà c'est dit, tu es content ?! Répondit-elle avec colère. Et ça n'arrangera rien de toute manière !

- Et pourquoi ça ? s'étonna-t-il avec un air perdu. À moins que ton but soit de me faire souffrir…

- As-tu au moins réellement pensé à ma situation à _moi_ ?! (Eragon la fixa d'un air étonné) À voir ton regard bien sûr que non ! Ne t'es-tu même pas dit que ça représentait un risque énorme si Galbatorix l'apprenait ? Qu'il ferait tout pour me capturer et ainsi t'amener à le servir ? Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai envie de risquer de perdre encore une fois une personne à laquelle je tiens ?! Crois-tu que j'aimerais que tu te sacrifies pour moi ? Crois-tu que je pourrais vivre avec ça, ou même en te sachant captif ? Car je sais que tu te sacrifieras pour moi, _n'essaie même pas de le nier, je te connais !_ (Ajouta-t-elle violemment quand elle vit qu'il aller la couper) As-tu pensé que ma mère pourrait t'interdire le Du Weldenvarden, qu'à cause de cela tu risquerais d'avoir encore plus de difficultés à te faire écouter d'elle ? Que si elle m'a autrefois bannie car j'avais refusé de lui obéir elle n'hésiterait pas à faire en sorte que je ne puisse plus te voir, ou du moins t'approcher sans la présence d'autres personnes, et encore ! Ne crois-tu pas que la situation serait ainsi pire ?!

- Arya, l'interrompit Eragon dans sa lancée. Nous pourrions faire ça discrètement, être ensemble sans que personne ne le sache. C'est possible, il suffirait juste d'être discrets et prudents… On pourrait prétexter je ne sais quelle recherche confidentielle comme mon vrai nom par exemple pour pouvoir être tranquilles, et puis Saphira pourrait nous aider…

- Oh, géniale comme solution ! fit-elle ironiquement. Et c'est toi qui disais que tu te fichais de l'avis des autres ! Vivre dans le secret, devoir en permanence se cacher, faire semblant, mentir, tu parles d'une relation !

- Au moins nous pourrions être ensemble ! Ne le désirerais-tu pas, pouvoir être avec moi ? demanda-t-il en désespoir de cause.

- Évidemment, seulement j'ai appris assez vite dans la vie qu'on n'avait que rarement ce que l'on désirait.

D'un coup, le ton de l'elfe s'était fait plus calme. Résigné.

* * *

Eragon resta silencieux, fixant Arya pensivement alors qu'elle s'était éloignée légèrement puis assise avec lassitude sur une grosse roche à proximité et qu'elle retraçait distraitement avec l'index droit les nervures de la pierre.

- Regrettes-tu ?

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle anxieusement, ayant peur de connaître le sens de la question.

- Tu le sais très bien.

Elle soupira, elle s'en doutait.

- Dis-moi quand même, je veux être sûre, déclara-t-elle malgré tout.

- Regrettes-tu d'être tombé amoureuse de moi ? demanda-t-il à nouveau en la fixant d'un regard impénétrable.

- Je ne sais pas... Enfin, non. Non, je ne regrette pas, finit-elle avec certitude en portant à nouveau ses yeux sur la pierre.

- Pourquoi as-tu hésité ?

Elle prit son temps avant de répondre, détachant ses yeux de la pierre pour regarder avec attention la rivière que l'on pouvait voir bouillonner en contrebas, juste à travers les arbres. Puis, laissant s'effriter légèrement ses résolutions, elle se mit finalement à parler d'une voix si basse qu'une oreille humaine ne l'aurait que très difficilement entendue :

- Parce que des fois je me dis que si ça n'avait pas été le cas ça aurait été plus simple. Je n'aurais pas ressenti cette culpabilité vis-à-vis de Faolin, même s'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous et que je sais bien aujourd'hui qu'il n'y aurait jamais pu rien avoir car nous n'étions, ne sommes, pas faits l'un pour l'autre… Pendant une période j'ai cru que je l'aimais mais je me disais que j'avais le temps et quand j'ai appris qu'il était mort c'est là que je me suis rendue compte que finalement, ce temps, je ne l'avais pas, je ne l'aurai plus. Et puis, je vous ai rencontré, toi et Saphira, et je m'en suis voulue d'être attirée par toi si peu de temps après la mort de Faolin, j'avais l'impression de le trahir en quelque sorte. Sauf que je me suis vite rendue compte que mes sentiments pour toi étaient beaucoup plus forts que ceux que j'avais eus pour lui, que lui, je l'avais finalement plus vu comme une sorte de frère devant lequel j'avais une espèce d'admiration, et je m'en suis encore plus voulue pour ça. Parce que, finalement, c'est lui que j'aurais dû aimer, j'aurais dû aimer mon compagnon d'enfance et de route, l'elfe que ma mère espérait me voir prendre comme compagnon de manière à m'empêcher de prendre la Yawë, pas un Dragonnier humain sorti de nulle part. Sauf que ça n'a pas marché comme ça, évidemment… Et puis, maintenant que j'accepte mes sentiments je ne peux m'empêcher de savoir pertinemment qu'ils ne me mèneront nulle part, qu'ils ne _nous_ mèneront nulle part (ajouta-elle en se retournant pour planter son regard dans le sien, émeraude et noisette plongés l'un dans l'autre). Qu'ils nous sont finalement interdits. Alors, oui, ça aurait sans doute simplifié les choses de ne pas être tombée amoureuse de toi. Elles n'auraient peut-être pas étés mieux, mais au moins elles auraient étés plus simples…

* * *

Eragon s'était rapproché d'Arya au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait et maintenant seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient. Il se rapprocha encore et s'assit contre elle, passant son bras autour de sa taille fine et ferme. Elle se détendit et appuya finalement son dos contre le torse musclé du Dragonnier. Ses bras resserrèrent leur étreinte et sa tête se posa sur celle de la princesse. Il embrassa doucement le haut de son crâne, elle poussa un léger soupir de contentement, si léger qu'il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir réellement entendu.

- Et pourtant tu m'as dit que tu ne regrettais pas ? murmura-t-il ses lèvres effleurant à nouveau ses cheveux couleur de nuit sans lune comme s'il s'était s'agit d'une sorte de caresse, juste un léger toucher, aussi léger qu'une plume, aussi fugace qu'un courant d'air où une feuille emportée par le vent, mais gravant tout de même une trace invisible et pourtant persistante.

Elle frissonna, se demandant comment en dépit de tout ce qui leur était arrivé il pouvait avoir cet effet-là sur elle ? Pourquoi alors que tout allait mal il pouvait la faire se sentir plus légère ?

- Non. Comment pourrais-je regretter de t'avoir rencontré ? De t'aimer ? Malgré toutes les difficultés et ton incroyable talent pour te fourrer dans tous les pires guêpiers qui existent, tu es le seul qui arrive réellement à me faire sourire, avec Saphira, aussi. Et tu es celui grâce à qui j'ai pu à nouveau aller de l'avant, être heureuse et surtout, moi-même. Chose que je n'avais jamais vraiment réussi à faire depuis la mort de mon père… Et puis, soyons honnêtes, je n'ai jamais fait dans la simplicité, peu importe combien je le voulais parfois.

Ses derniers mots firent sourire légèrement le demi-elfe, il aimait bien cet espèce d'autodérision ou de cynisme qu'elle pouvait parfois avoir, cet humour pas spécialement drôle mais qui le faisait sourire d'un air niais, comme un benêt amoureux.

Arya se retourna et, le fixant intensément, lui demanda simplement :

- Et toi Eragon, regrettes-tu ?

Elle lui reposait la même question que la sienne précédemment alors il était sûr d'en comprendre parfaitement le sens. Et il n'avait aucun doute sur la réponse.

- Si t'aimer est une erreur, alors c'est sans doute la plus belle et la meilleure que j'ai jamais faite, lui murmura-t-il tendrement.

Elle lui adressa un sourire étincelant, un de ces sourires qui le remuaient jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Un sourire éclatant qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui renvoyer.

Et tout aussi vite qu'elle s'était retournée, elle se retrouva dans sa position initiale, calant à nouveau sa tête au creux de son cou, ils ne disaient rien, savourant juste le silence confortable qui avait pris place entre eux.

* * *

- Arya ? murmura à nouveau Eragon après un certain temps.

- Hmm ?

- Je n'abandonnerai pas tu sais, jamais. _Je ne renoncerais pas_.

- Abandonner quoi ? Renoncer à quoi ? demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

- _À nous_, dit-il simplement.

Et, même s'il ne la voyait pas, il était sûr que dans ses yeux dansait cette lueur à la fois tendre et sauvage, cette lueur qui disait clairement qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il était sien, l'étincelle qu'il chérissait.

Il s'arrêta brièvement puis repris encore plus doucement :

- On n'a peut-être que rarement ce que l'on désire, mais on pourrait être une exception, on pourrait changer les règles, je n'ai jamais aimé les respecter de toute manière, les règles.

Arya se retourna, encore une fois, et le regarda. Elle remarqua que son visage était orné d'un de ses sourires effrontés, légèrement en coin, un peu moqueur, mais aussi tendre, et que ses yeux pétillaient et semblaient avoir une sorte d'étincelle dorée. Cette étincelle à la fois sauvage et joyeuse, à la fois déterminée et passionnée. Elle sourit à son tour, traça distraitement le contour de sa mâchoire plus prononcée que celle des elfes avec le bout de ses doigts, remarquant au passage que son menton était légèrement rugueux et piquant, il ne devait pas s'être rasé ce matin-là. Ses cheveux n'étaient évidemment pas coiffés et ils tombaient d'une manière qu'elle trouvait amusante et mignonne sur son front, ses tempes, ses oreilles, son cou. Et, alors qu'elle l'examinait avec un air légèrement coquin il ne put s'empêcher de lui-aussi la dévorer du regard.

- Après tout, ce n'est pas mentir que de ne rien dire, et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais rien caché à ma mère ou à qui que ce soit d'autre… Et ce n'est pas non plus comme si ça les regardait vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle malicieusement, les yeux pétillants, tout en se rapprochant de lui, tous différents précédents oubliés, toute dispute effacée, tous doutes et craintes annihilés.

- Oui. Il suffit juste d'être discrets pour ne pas faire passer cette information dans les mauvaises oreilles… lui susurra-t-il tout près de son oreille.

- Exactement ce que je pensais… renchérit-elle en le fixant, ses yeux noisette étaient légèrement plus sombres, mais tout aussi joyeux.

Et d'un même mouvement ils comblèrent les derniers millimètres de distance qui les séparaient et s'embrassèrent avec une ferveur et une passion apparentes. C'était comme s'ils avaient attendus une éternité avant de pouvoir le faire, avant de pouvoir savourer à nouveau le goût des lèvres de l'autre et cette délicieuse sensation qui les faisaient s'enflammer, qui les faisait tout oublier, le monde, la guerre, juste tout, sauf l'autre et, d'un sens, c'était vrai.

* * *

- Je t'aime, chuchota Eragon en ancien langage contre ses lèvres.

- Je le sais déjà, gros bêta, fit-elle avec espièglerie.

Il se recula légèrement, haussa un sourcil et la regarda d'un air amusé.

- Hmm, en principe ce n'est pas exactement ce que l'on dit dans ce genre de situation…

Ses yeux émeraude brillaient d'une lueur moqueuse lorsqu'elle répondit avec moquerie :

- Très bien, je t'aime ô Eragon, brillantissime Dragonnier. Ça te va ?

- Je pense que j'arriverais facilement à m'en contenter.

- Ah bon ? Eh bien, pas moi ! sourit-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau avec une ferveur renouvelée et une espèce de possessivité qui ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde.

Il souriait en répondant à son baiser, ce côté espiègle qu'elle prenait seulement en sa présence lui plaisait vraiment, c'était une de ces facettes d'elle qu'il n'avait découvert que récemment mais dont il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer. Oui, plus jamais il ne voulait se passer de sa présence, de ses baisers, de son amour, de son sourire, de son rire. Juste d'elle. Plus jamais, peu importait ce qui les attendait, ce qui pouvait leur arriver, il savait qu'avec elle à ses côtés il pourrait y faire face. Que Galbatorix n'était qu'un obstacle, qu'il n'était pas invincible et qu'il le vaincrait, ce ne serait pas facile, c'était une évidence, mais il y arriverait, ils y arriveraient, parce qu'elle serait là, parce qu'il avait un but, quelque chose en quoi croire, sur quoi s'accrocher, contre vents et marrées. Et, à voir la lueur qui brillait au plus profond de ses yeux d'émeraude, à sentir la ferveur de ses baisers, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, et la nécessité que leurs échanges dévoilaient, il savait qu'elle pensait exactement comme lui. Qu'elle aussi elle ferait face à tout, juste parce qu'ils étaient ensemble.

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Bon, voilà, fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer surtout !**_

_**A la prochaine, sur un autre OS je suppose ! ^^ **_


End file.
